ATFY
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: Dramione fanfic, Draco is depressed, he can't seem to express his feelings to her. But when a normal trip to library goes horribly wrong, this might be only chance to tell her how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco was in the main living room, in the Malfoy mansion, lying on the Persian rug in front of a crackling fire, which was the only light in the room. His light grey shirt undone, his silver and green tie hung over the arm of the crimson leather sofa. She leaned over him, her sweet breath washed over his face. She kissed him softly first. He leaned into the kiss, revelling in the beauty of it. His hands holding her hips, pressing her closer to him. Her hand caressed his face. Draco made a low moan of pleasure, his hands running up her back and holding her shirt in his clenched fists. Her hands moved down his neck, still not breaking the kiss.

Goyle flew through the air and landed on the end of Draco's bed, sending him flying to the floor.

"GOYLE! What the _HELL _was that for?"

"I fell over my trunk!" Goyle said stupidly.

"You prat!" Draco turned over and went back to sleep in the vague hope that he might continue his dream from earlier. But instead he managed to dream about a giant Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean eating Goyle. It was rather amusing.

Draco woke again, but this time to find the dormitory empty, and also to the persistent ring of his alarm clock. He swung his legs over the side of his four poster bed and stood up. He slumped over to the mirror next to his bed and examined his reflection. _My God, _it really _did _look like his dream had really happened. His hair was everywhere. Although right now he had less clothes on. He leaned over to the chair by the mirror. Picked up his shirt and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He continued to dress, day dreaming all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally after what felt like a whole day, Draco finished dressing and started towards the Great Hall. He felt sort of alone without his usual gang of mates to keep him company, but right now, he only wanted time to think.

"Oh well," Draco thought "At least I have some time to myself for a change."

This was true, recently people, especially Pansy, had been following him practically everywhere. Even though this really added to his demeanour, and his big tough bully act, sometimes he really wished some people wouldn't see him in that way. Sometimes he just _wished......_

He day dreamed all the way to the Great Hall, the walk seem to just fly by today, sometimes it felt like and age. When he got to the Great Hal, he went to sit down with the usual gang and took the seat next to Pansy, he wasn't quite sure why.

"Hi Draco" Pansy cooed, and started to fiddle with his hair.

"Get off Pansy," Draco said annoyed, waving her away.

He looked around the hall for her. She wasn't here yet. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't exactly made himself presentable this morning. In his annoyance at Goyle, he hadn't slicked his hair back as normal. Now his white blonde hair hung loose and messy all over his face. He swept some of it back and it fell in lightly feathered layers over his head, except a couple of strands that fell in front of his face.

As Draco poured out his pumpkin juice she walked into the Great Hall, carrying a lot of books as usual, but as usual, beautiful and fluid in every movement. He felt an overwhelming desire to go straight over there, no matter who was watching, and to sweep her up in his arms. But in front of all these people, no, he had a reputation to keep. Somewhere deep inside he felt awful for his thoughts of pride and arrogance towards the people around him. But that was the way that he taught, only pure bloods matter, everyone else is not worthy of even a decent look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco looked down at his freshly buttered toast; he suddenly didn't feel like eating at all. His pushed his plate aside and just sat in thought. He felt completely content and at peace with the world, until Pansy interrupted.

"Do you feel ill Draco?" she asked, placing a hand to his forehead. "You feel a little hot, maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"Pansy!" He answered, getting annoyed now. "How many times today will I have to tell you to go away?"

"But Draco!" Pansy said in shock, "I thought you liked me"

"People change Pansy"

Draco got up and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked across the Entrance Hall and headed down into the cool gloominess of the Slytherin common room. Today it really reflected his mood, cold, dark and lonely. He walked in a depressed state up to his dormitory and packed his bag for the next lessons.

When he had finished, Draco walked back down to the common room, in the hope that Crabe or Goyle might be there. But it was just as empty as when he first entered. Draco decided that it wouldn't hurt to be a few minutes early for his first lesson. So he grabbed his bag and headed up towards the third floor and defence against the dark arts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Draco dragged his feet down the corridor, he was slightly fed up with life at the moment; I mean what's the deal with it? All that happens in life is that you are happy, then that happiness taken away again, there hardly seemed a point in living at all. Why do people even keep going? Then Draco remembered why he kept going. His thoughts jumped to last night's dream. Just as he reached out to hold it close, it slipped further away. Again what is it with life, and dreams especially. Every time you reach out to grab them and keep them safe, they slide further away. Dreams are so frustrating. Draco felt himself slipping away, he felt the pain of the rejection, the conflict and the comments slowly consume him. He felt an overwhelming urge to cry. To allow the tears that have built up for so long, finally to flow. He looked around to see if anyone was out and about. There was a group of first years hanging around outside the boys toilets, not sure what they were doing Draco went over.

"Look at this, my mum just sent it from home, if we sneak out late enough then we could play for a bit before we go to bed!" The smallest of the boys said, while holding a fanged Frisbee.

"YEAH!" All the other little midgets shouted.

Draco coughed lightly behind them. The first years whipped around and looked up at Draco towering over them. He thought he might actually look scary to the first years, he was in the sixth year and a prefect.

"Fanged Frisbees are banned," Draco held out his hand, the first year gave him the green disc and ran away with all his little mates, probably to go and do whatever nauseating little first years do.

He carried on mooching down the corridor. He finally got to the defence against the dark arts classroom. He walked in to find it empty, not that he expected any different. What with it being so early in the morning. He took a seat, got out his equipment, and sat in silent thought waiting for the rest of the class to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day passed slowly with nothing eventful happening apart from the immense amount of homework they got. Draco decided to go to the library to complete Snape's essay on something dark and dangerous, he didn't really care to be honest. So he stuffed hid defence against the dark arts book, Confronting the Faceless, into his bag and trooped down the dormitory stairs to the common room. He looks around at the light grey stone walls, the pine panelled floor, the black leather sofa and chairs loosely grouped around the dancing green flames of the fire under the stone mantle piece. He breathed in the cool, fresh air of the room an sighed. If only he could show her this beauty, maybe it would change her preconceptions of him and this house. Maybe, just maybe she would see him differently, in a more favourable manner.

"Oi, Malfoy!" a voice shouted.

Draco jumped out of his reverie and looked around for the source of the voice that caused the interruption to his thoughts.

"Draco, over here," said a different, softer voice than the one before it, but from the same direction.

He turned round to see Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all looking at him from a small grouping of chairs surrounding a table, gesturing for him to join them.

"Hmmm...?" Draco said when he was standing next to them.

"We were wondering...." Crabbe started to say but stopped when Pansy glared at him.

"We were wondering," Pansy re-started "If you wanted to stay here for a change and not go to library to do your work. I miss you when you go there." At this last sentence she leaned up to peck him on the cheek, but Draco stepped backwards away from her.

"No, sorry guys. I need the library this time," Draco said "Need a certain book."

"Why don't you bring the book back here and work from it then?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"It's too noisy in here, can't concentrate" he replied, and as if to make his point, a couple of third years ran through the common room.

Draco turned away and walked out of the common room and started towards the library.

* * * *

Once he arrived, Draco searched along the shelves for the book he wanted, but he couldn't find it.

"Someone must be using it" thought Draco. So he decided to look around and see if he could find who was using it and of course it true Slytherin style, pinch it off them. He looked up two aisles and had no luck, but in the next sat Hermione.

Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders as she bent over her work, scribbling quickly. The sight filled Draco's mind with a thousand fantasies. Mostly involving him and Hermione all alone in his house enjoying each other's company. He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts and put on the bravado and normal swagger that he usually had. He really didn't want her to find out he had, urmmm, feelings for her.

"Hey, Granger, I need that book," He said, his voice filled with convincing venom, even though his entire being shied away from the thoughts of being horrible to her.

"Sorry Malfoy, but I need it right now" She replied, continuing to scribble.

"Stupid Mudblood" he muttered to himself, hating himself for doing it.

That was it, for the first time in a long time Hermione lost it, she stood up so quickly that her ink went flying to the floor, having slid off the desk after the sudden jolt in movement from Hermione. It landed with a watery splash, sending ink spurting out in all directions. She took a stride forward, drawing her wand as she did so, pointing it at Draco's heart.

"Say you're sorry!" she said through her teeth.

Draco just whimpered in response Unable to find the words that he was going say. But he acted on reflex.

"Furnunculus" yelled Hermione, flicking her wand angrily in Draco's direction, sending a bright yellow blast of light towards him.

"Protago" yelled Draco at the same time.

The two spells collided with a tremendous bang and a gold flash of light. Smoke filled their visions. Hermione coughed slightly, Draco waved his hand around in the nothingness trying to clear the smoke. His thoughts suddenly shot to Granger, Was she okay? Was she hurt? He started to panic, but was too afraid to try and find her in case he found the worse. He stayed rooted to the spot, unable to do anything.

Gradually the smoke began to clear, revealing a very different world from the mundane library from before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco's immediate reaction was "What _is _this place?" "Where _am_ I?" "How did I get _here_?" Port Key? No, he had only protected himself from Hermione's jinx, not touched something. Apparition? Not, not that either, he knew you couldn't apperate in and out of the school. He carefully surveyed his surroundings, looking for danger of any kind, wand at the ready.

The _walls_ , _they were walls here?,_ where placed strangely, row upon row of them, all horizontally placed and about 10 feet high. They were covered n what looked like a strange green moss, with long winding vines , as thick as his arm, growing towards the top of these walls. The air was thick, hot and damp on his face. His eyes strained to see into the distance along one of the aisles between the great walls, hoping to see a way out of this place, but there wasn't one. He looked towards the ground, and instead of the wood panelled floor of the library before, he found himself to be standing on grass. A sudden noise made him turn around with such speed he managed to give himself a head rush.

"Oww, blooming owww" Hermione was hissing under her breath as she sat on the cold, damp, grassy floor, cradling her ankle in her hands.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, completely forgetting that he was her worst enemy, "What's the matter, are you hurt?"

"Get away from me you utter moron!" She said pushing him away from her.

"But you're hurt, here let me take a look" Draco said kneeling down next to her, placing his wand in his back pocket.

"Since when have you been so nice to _ me_?" Hermione asked suspiciously, still holding her ankle away from Malfoy.

"Since I started thinking that it's not good being horrible and mean to people"

Hermione looked dumbstruck, utterly shocked at the comment she had just heard from probably the most proud ad arrogant person in the school, well with the except ion of Snape.

"Don't look at me like that," he said "everyone can change, even people like me." Draco bowed his head and looked at the floor, not saying another word.

Hermione hesitated slightly, she had never thought of Malfoy like this, as a person with feelings, he was always more of a cockroach. Eventually she summed up the courage, and put her hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked up at her through his platinum blonde hair, his grey eyes glistening with emotion. In that one instant she felt a flicker of some kind of new emotion in her heart. Its wasn't hate this time though, it was _love_. She finally saw the beauty in him, the way his hair fell across his face, the emotion his grey eyes could portray, the fact that he could change for the better.

"I'm glad you're here Hermione" Draco said, placing his hand over hers on his shoulder.

She flinched at first, but his touch was not as cold as she thought it would be. His hand was warm and comforting on hers.

"How's you ankle?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Urm," she said testing it carefully "a little sore, but no major damage done."

"Good, good" he said brightly.

Hermione removed her hand from Draco's shoulder and placed both hands palm down on the floor and tried to stand. Draco saw her shaky attempts to stand and admired the determination on her face.

"You want a hand?" He asked eventually, standing up straight for the first time in about 5 minutes.

He held out his hand to Hermione, a questioning look on his face. Hermione looked at his hand thoughtfully.

"Come on," Draco urged "You can trust me."

"Can I?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, I'm not going to drop you or anything"

"All right then," Hermione gave in, offering her hand out to Draco. He took it and with sudden amazing strength, pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," said Hermione brushing herself off with both hands. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied looking around again.

Hermione walked over to one of the walls and started to examine it, pulling aside vines and moss as she did so.

"I think I know where we are," she said solemnly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione gestured to Draco to come towards her. He slowly stepped forward and stood behind Hermione. She felt a shiver go through her body when she noticed how close he was. Unfortunately for her, Draco noticed and a small smile crossed his pale face, but this was nothing compared to the sudden glowing happiness from deep inside his heart.

Hermione brushed back the moss and vines to reveal books, row upon row of books. All bound in leather.

"We're still in the library," she finished.

"Crap!" Draco replied.

Suddenly a high pitched hissing, rasping sound came from down the corridor. Acting on reflex Draco drew his wand and stood in front of Hermione, pinning her against one of the bookshelves, protecting her from the oncoming doom. Hermione tried to draw her wand but, being forced against a bookshelf and with Draco stood in front of her, it made it impossible. A slithering sound was slowly getting closer and closer. Then a head rounded the corner, the snakes head was shaped like an arrow, covered in orange and black scales, making winding patterns all down its body. Draco threw himself onto Hermione, face first, forcing her closer to the bookshelf, his back to the oncoming snake. He pulled his robes around them to disguise both him and Hermione from the danger. The snake drew closer, tasting the air with its blood red tongue. Draco pushed himself closer to Hermione, in an attempt to reduce their shape. Hermione noticed this increase in pressure against her body, and her soul purred. She noticed how much muscle he seemed to have, strong yet at the same time slim. Very much her type. Hermione took a steadying breath against Draco's chest, she breathed in his fresh, sweet scent. It seemed to relax her almost immediately.

The giant snake spent a long time sniffing, tasting and slithering around where Draco and Hermione stood, pushed against the bookshelves. Eventually it seemed satisfied with its work and slowly slithered away. As its black and orange tail glided out of sight Hermione felt Draco relax against her as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," he murmured right by Hermione's ear. Slowly Draco stepped away and left Hermione frozen against the shelves.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning closely to Hermione, looking into her eyes.

Hermione shook her head, looking down at the ground. Fresh pearly teas started to fall down her face.

"What's the matter?" he asked urgently, holding her shoulders with his hands, still trying to look into her face.

"I....I don't think I can tell you" Hermione stuttered to the floor.

"Hermione!" Draco almost yelled; utterly panic stricken, "I'm going to go mad here!"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you calling me Hermione and not something like _Mudblood_ or _Granger_?" She shuddered away from those horrific names that had lived with since she was 11.

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you are so upset?"

Hermione nodded in consent. Draco sighed, he didn't really want to play this card, he revved himself up mentally for what he was about to say.

"Hermione," he said looking into her watery eyes. "I am being _nice_ to you because I just cannot be. I am trying to say that." He hesitated slightly, "I am falling in love with _you._"

Hermione looked deep into his pale face, into his grey eyes, which were now burning with the truth of what he just said.

"Now," Draco said, his tone suddenly lighter, as though a great weight had been lifted. "What's the matter with you? If you're worried we won't get out, don't be. I will get you out safely, no matter what it takes," a slight growl hinted in his voice at the last sentence.

"Well, urmm," Hermione started, "You have already sort of said what I was going to say."

"What? About not getting out? Because I told you..."

"No no" Hermione interrupted "not that, the other thing. About you... and me."

"Really!?" Draco said, slight shock crossed his face.

"Yes Draco, I feel the same way as you do," she muttered. "God, it feels good to have finally said that out loud."

"Mmmmm..." Draco murmured gazing into Hermione's eyes. He leaned closer to her, his warm breath washing over her skin.

"Draco, I can't do this," Hermione suddenly said.

"Why not?" he replied, leaning slowly into her neck, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own. Breathing in her flowery scent. Slowly running his nose along the length of it. Feeling how soft her skin was on his. He thought she would react violently and throw him away, but she didn't.

"urm, how about, your enemies with my two best friends and my entire house hates yours?" she said trying to push him away. "What will Harry and Ron think?! I somehow don't think they will okay with the whole idea that I have started to see their worst enemy."

"Listen don't worry about them, you don't have to tell anyone, let alone them. We can meet in secret, no one will ever know, or until we are ready." Draco murmured softly into the side of Hermione's neck, still not wanting to leave this little paradise he had just found.

"But Draco!" she persisted.

He pulled his head reluctantly away from his warm little place and looked into Hermione's flushed face.

"Hermione, do me a favour" he said, his voice low and rough, "shut up for a moment and stop worrying."

Draco's soft, pale hands reached forward and held Hermione's face delicately. He stroked he long fingers across her cheek bones and revelled in the beauty that he saw before him. He moved closer pressing hid body lightly against hers. Hermione's hands round their way around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. He looked down at her through his blonde hair, his grey eyes gleaming with excitement. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for just a second then broke away. A broad smile on his face. Hermione was also smiling, fire burning in her eyes. Her hands moved up his back and made their way to his hair. Once their they fastened themselves in, refusing to let go. She was pulling him even closer. Draco saw what she wanted and responded, who was he to deny her? His lips moved fiercely with a solid determination about them. Their breathing was becoming more irregular and rougher.

Eventually, after what felt like a thousand lifetimes, Draco pulled away and looked into Hermione's face. Admiring the delicate flush in her cheeks.

"Does this change the situation?" he asked cheekily, running his hands down her sides and wrapping around her hips.

"Urhh, just a bit" she said, copying Draco, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry about Potter and Weaslebee, for a start you don't have to say anything. And if they do find out and they have a problem with it, I'll hex them. "

"Is there a way round everything for you Malfoy's?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just about anything," he grinned cheekily again.

"Well, shall we try and find a way out of this place?"

"All right then," Draco took her hand and they walked down one of the aisles between the shelves.


	8. Author's Note Important

Hey people. I know some of you like this story and I like the idea of it too. But I am not happy with the quality of the chapters however. I am hopefully reposting this story bit by bit, making the chapters better and more descriptive and hopefully continuing this story further than it has been left at previously. First chapter will hopefully be updated and posted up soon.

Love Oakland Dreamer

x


End file.
